parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Kong (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version)
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". ''Cast: *Belle-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''The Beast-King Kong (King Kong)'' *''Prince Adam-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Gaston-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''LeFou-Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin)'' *''Lumiere-RJ (Over the Hedge)'' *''Human Lumiere-Tom (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Cogsworth-Francis (Felidae)'' *''Human Cogsworth-Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Mrs. Potts-Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Human Mrs. Potts-Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)'' *''Chip-Dot (A Bug's Life)'' *''Human Chip-Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Fifi the Feather Duster-Heather (Over the Hedge)'' *''Human Fifi the Feather Duster- Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''The Wardrobe-Felicity (Felidae)'' *''Sultan the Footstool-Pal (Arthur)'' *''Dog Sultan the Footstool-Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''The Stove-Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes)'' *''Maurice-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Phillippe-Pluto (Disney)'' *''The Baker-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''The Bookseller-Astro (The Jetsons)'' *''The Bimbettes-Lulu, Susu, and Mimi (Lulu Caty)'' *''Monsieur D'Arque-Nigel (Rio)'' *''The Wolves-Foosas (Madagascar), Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space), and Gremlins (Gremlins)'' *''The Enchantress-Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''The Old Beggar Woman-Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Villagers in The Mob Song-Marmosets (Rio), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), Hyenas (The Lion King), Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls), and Queen Chrysalis' Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' Scenes: *''Beauty and the Kong part 1-Prologue/"Twilight Sparkle'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 2-Twilight Sparkle Meets Randall Boggs and Drake'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 3-Chief's Invention'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 4-Chief Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 5-Chief Arrives at the Castle'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 6-Randall Boggs/"Twilight Sparkle (Reprise)"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 7-Twilight Sparkle at the Castle'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 8-Twilight Sparkle's New Home'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 9-"Randall Boggs (Gaston)"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 10-Twilight Sparkle Meets Princess Atta, Dot, and Felicity'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 11-Twilight Sparkle Being so Difficult'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 12-Twilight Sparkle Leave her Room and Meet RJ and Francis'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 13-"Be Our Guest"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 14-Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Foosas, Killer Klowns, and Gremlins'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 15-Twilight Sparkle dressing King Kong's Wounds/Randall Boggs Meets Nigel'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 16-Something Special for Twilight Sparkle/"Something There"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 17-"Human Again"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 18-"Beauty and the Kong"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 19-King Kong Let Twilight Sparkle Go/Randall's Plan'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 20-"The Mob Song"/The Villagers Vs. Human Again'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 21-Battle of the Tower/Transformation/Finale'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 22-End Credits'' Movie Used: *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''King Kong (1976)'' *''King Kong (2006)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Felidae (1994)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''The Looney Tunes Show (2011)'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures (1990)'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)'' *''Arthur (1996)'' *''The Flintstones (1960)'' *''Looney Tunes (1969)'' *''Mickey Mouse Cartoons'' *''Scooby Doo Series'' *''The Jetsons (1962)'' *''Lulu Caty (2009)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988)'' *''Gremlins (1984)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' Voices: *''Paige O'Hara'' *''Robby Benson'' *''Richard White'' *''Jerry Orbach'' *''David Ogden Stiers'' *''Angela Lansbury'' *''Bradley Pierce'' *''Rex Everheart'' *''Jesse Corti'' *''Hal Smith'' *''Jo Anne Worley'' *''Kath Souice'' *''Brain Cummings'' *''Tony Jay'' *''Mary Kay Bergman'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Kathleen Barr'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Tyrone Savage'' *''John P. Finnegan'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Sharon Alexander'' Cast Gallery: Twilight Sparkle.jpg Kingkongimages.jpg Courage-dog-tv-01.jpg Muriel Bagge.jpg Home on the Range DisneyTHX Animal Style Cast Video 008 0001.jpg Randall Boggs.png Drake.jpg Pic detail4f340f24ad11a.png RJ the Raccoon.jpg Tom Cat.png Char 22824.jpeg 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png Atta.jpg Lola Bunny.jpg Dot the Little Ant.jpg Babs.jpg Cleocatra.PNG Tasmanian Devil.jpg Pluto 2013.png Scooby-Doo.png Lulu Caty.jpg Susu Caty.jpg Mimi Caty.jpg Nigel.jpg Chrysalis no backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs